1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cooling a container in a refrigerator comprising a refrigeration circuit including a compressor, as well as a refrigerator carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present description the terms “container” and “bottle” have an equivalent meaning since the method according to the invention can be used for any kind of containers, of any materials, and with any contents, but being particularly useful for beverages contained in bottles. The terms “food” and “beverages” will be used to refer to the content of the container.
It is well known that consumers often use the freezer to rapidly chill their drink bottles. If the bottles are left in the freezer for too long the liquid may freeze and break the bottle. On the other hand if the user takes the bottle out too early, the drink may not be chilled enough. To address these kinds of problems, some freezers provide a “fast chiller” or “party mode” feature. This usually consists of a timer engaged by the user when the bottle is loaded in the freezer. After a fixed time it usually informs the user that the chilling process is over by using an acoustic signal. The chilling period is set short enough to prevent even the smallest bottles from freezing and breaking. In any case this time is not based on the actual drink temperature. So, at the end of the chilling process, the user can find the bottle too cold or not chilled enough.